


Sins do not exist

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Magic, Mika is a witch princes, Naga, Suguru a guard captain, half human/half snake, he's madly in love; and she likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Daishou Suguru is a sentry-guard, lately promoted to 'captain'. He suffers having an indecent love for the newly arrived witch princes, Yamanaka Mika.Mika does not mind a single bit.





	Sins do not exist

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feeling that, like lightning, you have one thought and then boom; an entire fic? That happened to me when I thought up that in a fantasy world with snake-humans, there would be no such thing as 'speak no evil'. 
> 
> Tbh I have a million different headcanons and variations of this. Here's the shortest one. I may never publish a gigantic world-build in which naga/snake-humans and witches will take a sugumika love story to the next level. But I wrote this in a heartbeat and so here ya go.
> 
> Enjoy~

There existed no such thing as 'speak no evil'. Not between the snakes nor those half-breeds that entwined their souls through dark matter magic and confuse the masses. Not when all they ever did or wanted to was 'speaking evil'. 

Suguru knew they had but one rule, 'speak no sins'. To not point fingers, or if there was a lack of hands, to point tails and hiss into someone's direction. To expect others to be like oneself, and disdain those who weren't. 'Speak no sin' was the holy grail of letting others be who they wanted to be, love who they wanted to love, and not pry into privacy to which one had no right. And 'speak no sin' carried in its weight the knowledge of self-fulfillment and endorsing the happiness of others. There was no sin in love, religious practice, or what you were; nor a sin in those who went without, or simply didn't want to be labeled as anything. 

'Speak no sin' was on his mind whenever Mika flaunts past. The witch princes from the High Woods, mingling with the common folk of the Underbush. Suguru keeps his lips closed when he wants to lick them, averts his eyes when he wants to stare, and keeps his hands behind his back when they fidget and sweat. An iron-will keeps the boyish needs at bay, and he enacts all-gentlefolk behaviour when the most sumptuous garbs weld to Mika's body. Even when her fingers, or more like, the long fingernails scrape over his chin, he's compelled to bring his eyes to hers instead of anywhere else. 

The idea of 'speak no sin' was a grand one, unless your mind and body worked against you, and when you had no right to want anything. Suguru spoke sin to himself, dulling it with laughter, and keeping his wits sharper. Mika's teases went over him like water over his scales. Although the scents of the woods did nothing to hide Mika's signature and wantable scent, Suguru keeps his tongue secure behind locked, gritting teeth. 

He tightens his hold on the spear next to him, wishing he could grind his foolish heart to dust with the same intense might. 

Evil had a name, and it was love in its purest form. He hated every second of feeling this way. Hating objectification and being unworthy of any. Hating the status differences and how 'speak no sin' tried to soothen the blows. Maybe someone else would have the guts to try, but Suguru likes the respectable distances, to not penetrate Mika's space on his own terms. He likes letting her decide, to let her come forward and peel away the layers that hide his insane thoughts. Love is insanity, and it shows it's beautiful face whenever Mika smiles at him. The two sharp hook teeth which is the only common thing between them. Not even their venoms were the same. 

And so Suguru spoke no sin. Not allowing nor approving whatever madness comes to mind when Mika makes a house call. 

 

*

 

"You know, Daishou... It is considered _rude_ to leave a girl hanging like you do. To make her do all the work. Shame much, don't you think?" Mika says one fateful day, when Suguru and his sibling-soldiers stand guard over her procession into the Deep. She wears next to nothing, and with a snap of her wrist blinds the entire sentry. 'Speak no sin' had little meaning when 'Do all evil' rules a witch's hand; when she decides who may look and who may not.

For her consideration, Suguru sees that she blinded the eyes of all present, men, women, both and neither. Their eyes were a cream-white swirl, as if smoke dropped into milk. Finding his eyes working, Suguru trains them on her soft green-browns; eye colours that changed to her daily mood. The golden specks around the black pupil show her playful. 

"My, my liege," Suguru says past a dry throat threatening to collapse like a desert sinkhole. Mika is too much, a liability to his heart. He raises a questioning eyebrow. 

"Speak no sin, but please let me have the truth. You find me attractive, and not just in the sense of coupling. You want to get to know me," Mika drawls out, changing her legs with a hip twist into the longer green snake tail. The black and yellow spots turn her scale luminescent and dangerous. She's not one to thread on; and instead the tip of her tail curls between Suguru's leg, taking hold of his ankle. He thinks that if she'd be to kill him, he'd go with a smile.

"I know your desires, even if you don't speak, Daishou Suguru, captain of my guard. Why do you think I had you transferred to the Steps as a sentry? I like to look at you," she smiles wider, reaching up high. Her snake tail enables her to reach a head above Suguru, to press her chest against his. To kiss his nose, forehead, until Suguru cannot hold back the heavy sigh of warmth against her thoat.

"You speak truth, but if I would... there's no coming back from the depths I'd throw myself into," Suguru says truthfully, holding onto his spear like the last life-line. Her tail goes round and round his leg, until he bears her entire weight. Yet he cannot bring himself to lift his free arm around her back, afraid that him touching her would set him on fire. Alike the way he feels when her eyes find only his, when her smile lessens into a pout. 

"And if I would be the one to ask, to invite, to undress... would you say no?" 

"Never." The answer is out before Suguru has any thought processing the consequences. His mind and flesh are one stupidity and another forged together by a million fires he tried to hush before a spark. Instead, he made an uncontrollable wildfire, here to warm every inch of Mika that was cold.

"Transform for me, then. And carry me those final steps to the palace. I'm tired of doing all the work, Daishou." Her head falls to his side, and auburn hair sweeps around him like a cage. She hides his face, allowing the scent of her hair to engulf him. Suguru's legs disappear to reveal his own snake tale, wider in girth and having more strength, but slightly shorter. Mika's tail fits around him, and he slithers forward from his position towards the steps, up and up the bumping road. They glide up and up.

Mika's auburn hair grabs his spear and puts it in its harness. Her voice then compels him in a dream-state she entered to hold her.

"And never let me go. Never speak a sinful word about the way I make you feel. Get to know me before you love me truly. And... Suguru?"

"Yes my princes?"

Her tongue licks his ear, and Suguru would have passed out if not for the blind sentries around them. 

"You call me 'Mika', and I will make all those hidden dreams come true."

**Author's Note:**

> Suguru madly in love and Mika being a tease is my all-time favourite jam. Also I was very annoyed reading 'The republic of thieves' this morning so here's my answer to that kinda stuff.
> 
> (also if you're into sugumika, I love writing for them but my fics don't really get a lot of feedback. I will publish whenever I feel like it but hearing a little comment here and there helps a lot!!)


End file.
